Step by Wicked Step
by JusKIdding
Summary: It's time to wake up from your dreams, child. Rated T for just in case.


My first memory was my fifth birthday. At that time, my ma and da were still alive. They kept calling my name. There were also another few of them, my family. Then, I will always spot a pair of beautiful blue eyes, staring back at me on the floor, sucking his thumb. That baby was always sucking his tongue. My ma picked him up and let him sit beside me. He was the same age as me.

I stared at the alternating colour of brown and yellow checkered tablecloth. There were plates, sliver spoons and forks on it. I stared at my birthday cake which has a layer of icing on it.

My birthday cake was a strawberry cake. It was double layer cake. I don't know what is this white stuff call, but it's creamy. It tasted so sweet. I remembered I kept craving for it. Whenever I reached out for it, my ma gently pulled my hand down. I kept laughing along with the adults. Then, I will face that baby with a grin on my face and he will start laughing too.

Then, they began to sing the "Birthday Song". My da plucked on his violin while my ma beat on her drums which was on her lap as she sat down beside me.

_"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to Aran and *****. Happy Birthday to you!"_

I kept giggling as my ma helped me to cut my cake. I don't know why at that time, I found it amusing. Such a beautiful thing can just be cut down by a single blade of a knife.

It was the first memory that I will never forget.

* * *

My second memory was when I was seven. I was enrolled into a school. My first lesson in combat training was how to wield a huge weapon like a pole arm in the best way possible. I remembered when I turn to stare at the beautiful blue eyes. Where we live is a cold place. Despite this, our leather and fur clothing can withstand the cold. It was near El Nath but it's name wasn't El Nath but Rien. I was about to call him but I stopped.

He was growing taller, I thought. I smiled at him and patted his head when he walked towards me and hugged me.

I remembered my ma, talking to my teachers who praised me for something. How I wish that I could turn back time. I wish that this happiness will last forever.

Sadly, reality tore through fantasy. A few days later, we were attacked by our enemies. Another clan who too, live in the north, but they are fierce warriors who demanded we pay tribute to them.

At that time, I had no idea what does a tribute meant. But then, I realized they meant someone...or something.

I remembered screaming as they took _him _away. They claimed that the boy is theirs. And theirs alone. My ma was crying. A few days later, she passed away.

It was the second memory which I will never forget.

* * *

My third memory was when I was twelve. I was tested by many other students and teachers. They both agreed that I pass their tests. I couldn't help but be wistful for him. It's been five years after all.

By right, he should be beside me. I stared at my father, his hair was grey with age. Once, he was a brave warrior, fighting for his clan but now, he's a single father with a daughter with talents.

I shook my head. I wished I could turn back time where everything was right.

My mates, Liz and Kalkara. The golden twins in our village. They were at least a year younger than me and they claimed that they will catch up with me if I slack off. I laughed at their ridiculous claims. I was grateful for them. After all, they are the ones, despite having no parents nor relatives, continue to walk on the path they've chosen. Even if their path is a muddy river, they still look ahead with a positive attitude and managed to make me smile and laugh.

I turned just in time to have a glimpse of blue. At first, I thought I was imagining things and began to walk away. Then, I heard running and the person accidentally knocked me down. I was caught off guard and acted on instinct. I remembered the person hugged me and I can't breathe. I punched him at his back and he was laughing. Don't ask me why, because I never know what was wrong with me at that time.

"Are you okay?" I muttered. "Sorry." All I could see was chestnut brown hair which looked familiar.

"Yes." The stranger muttered. People started whispering this strange incident. He released me and stood up. They were muttering about this young boy. I was about to demand an explanation until I saw his face. His hair grew longer and shaggier. His clothes was almost the same as mine except it has an insignia of a wolf head with twin spears, crossed together on his chest. It was the sign of the very same clan who attacked my village five years ago.

It was my old friend. I hugged him, unable to believe he is back. The moment I release him from my embrace, he pushed me away.

"Goodbye." He said before turning his back on me and went towards a group of men. They held weapons and I could sense their distrust at me and envy to my old friend. They were all smiling with glee, my discord to them was an entertainment. I made a split second decision.

"_Wait!_" I shouted, chasing after me. He stopped and stared at me. Is he taking me as a fool?, I thought.

"Why...are you leaving so soon?" My voice shook. I was so close to him and yet so far away.

Why is Fate so cruel to me? For what reasons I must suffer?

"Because they allow me to see you. On one condition, _never to return_ here - ever again." He answered, his voice tinged with sadness. With that, he left us, for good.

It was the third memory that I will never forget.

* * *

My fourth memory was when I was sixteen. By the clan rules, I was eligible to marry. At that time, my father was to find a suitable suitor for me. As a only child, it was hard but I was patient. It was a day later after my birthday when it happened.

Then, on that very same day, I spotted a familiar blue eyes that I've never seen for a very, very long time. I remembered my da's expression. He was in such a shock when the young man came over to me and pulled a stray hair away from my face and tucked it to the back of my ears. Then, he surprised me by hugging me. While doing so, he pressed a small box onto my hands.

"Hello...Happy belated Birthday..." He made a sign for peace and grinned. His smile charmed me and I felt my face flushed. The last time I saw him was when I was twelve. I thought it was the last time I ever saw him. But Fate proved me wrong.

"You're back." I said. "You're really back." He pulled me into his embrace. I kept a firm grip on my late birthday present.

"Open it. I know when I saw this back there, I knew you will like it." He whispered to me. At the corner of my eye, my da was staring at him with a mixture of relief and...something else I couldn't put my finger onto.

But my old friend interrupted my train of thoughts as he tilted his head to one side. I snickered then opened the box.

Inside it, it was a handmade hairband, traditional and beautiful. It had a long string along with a pin to clip it properly to ensure my hair doesn't fall off. There was some clan words on it and I squinted on the words. When I read it, everything was suddenly crystal clear.

I had finally understood why my da's expression was like that.

What was etched onto the hairband...

The world seemed to spin. It was so sudden.

There's no way out of this. He helped me tie it into a ponytail.

"Will you marry me?" That one question that I dread to answer. I never expect those words to come out from his mouth. I stared at him, my mouth wide open with shock.

"Give me some time. Okay?" I said before I tiptoed at kissed his forehead. I turned my back on him. But when I was ready, he wasn't here anymore and he never appear before me again.

It was the fourth memory which I will never forget.

* * *

My last memory of him was when I was twenty, I was named the head of my clan after my father had died. Two years later, I was approached by a scholar by the name of Freud. My first impression of him that he was a wise person. He offered me a chance to save Maple World from chaos and my clan, who are like a family to me. I accepted his proposal. We gained comrades after a few months.

First was the Elven Queen of Elluel, Mercedes (I don't like her that much). The second was a Light Mage of Aurora, Luminous (one day his stony face is gonna have to crack). The third was the infamous thief, with his legendary thefts, Phantom (who's always picking fights with Luminous).

But I couldn't be bothered to have a friendship with those guys. But then again, it's good to have someone whom I could trust.

Three months later, I lost my home.

Six months after the incident, in one of my mission, I was paired up with Luminous.

We were both trudging over the snowstorm which was dangerous and I pulled my cloak closer to me and shouted over the wind and snow to Luminous to hurry. Our goal was to retrieve a seal stone which was in El Nath. We were almost there until _he_ appear before me again. At that time, his face was hooded and the wind and snow was limiting my vision. I pushed Luminous away from the line of fire as a huge pole arm, almost as similar as mine, which almost chopped me into half.

I remembered trying to survive as Luminous wasn't used to the slippery ground. Gritting my teeth, I swung my pole arm to where the enemy was.

When I saw his face, I cried out in alarm. The snowstorm finally stopped.

His handsome face, etched with bitterness. I wanted to touch him, reassure him, but I knew the relationship we used to have was gone. In his place, was a cold, harsh warrior. I willed myself not to break down.

I was so near to him and yet, so far away. Luminous asked me, who my old friend was. Is he a friend or foe? Even I do not know, but one thing is certain.

He was here to fight. I found myself shivering. I dreaded this moment since he was taken away.

The clan which took him away from me wasn't any ordinary clan. It was a clan of madness.

And apparently the madness had affect my old friend.

"Why? Why are you here?" I asked him. He did not answer except aiming for my vital spots. Then, he halted and gestured to come.

"Don't interfere." I growled at Luminous. Luminous raised an eyebrow. Normally, I wouldn't stop him but this is personal and none of my comrades have the rights to intervene.

"If it's a battle you want. It will be my pleasure to do so." I stated. My old friend smiled and lunged at me. The battle lasted for hours. It was a battle between clans. Steel clashed upon steel. Blood was spilled. Nature bend to our will. Tempest against tempest. Snow against snow. Ice against ice. Wind against wind.

I stayed strong as long as I could. My vision doubled for fighting for so long. My mana was completely depleted. But he was gaining an upper hand against me. Finally, he took that one moment that sealed my fate. My weapon was knocked off from my hands and in an instant, I was weaponless.

He tackled me and place his weapon on my neck.

I smiled sadly at him as his blade, digging into my neck. But he hesitated. Luminous respected my choice. But he was still watching, waiting how will this play out. He knew I could lose to my old friend but yet, he respect my wish.

"What're you waiting for? You've the rights. You won this battle." I said. I was surprised at how calm I sounded and my heart was still beating furiously at my chest from the battle. "Kill me then." I spat at him. I was already prepared for this. I will die by his hand. Fate is so cruel. She separated us when we were both seven. Only to be reunited, briefly, when we were twelve. And just when I thought I will never see him again. He reappeared when we were both sixteen and now...we're both twenty-three.

He never knew how I feel about him. I rather die than not to be with him. I already lost my ma to Death. And later, my da. And now...my life? My love? What else does she wants? Why does she wants me to suffer so much? Just to suffer so much just to lose almost everything I have. My clan was wiped out by his clan and I'm one of the few survivors. From what I heard from my advisers, my old friend led the attack. He betrayed all of us to the clan who took everything. _Everything_ from me.

"I love you. I don't want to kill you." He muttered, low enough for me to hear. "I love you so much to the point I want...to start a family with you." My eyes watered.

"Then...why didn't you wait? Why didn't you wait?" I whispered. "I just needed time. It was so sudden. When I've my answer, I wanted to tell you. Yes. Yes. Yes." I chuckled weakly. "I love you too. You may be my adopted brother, but I love you more than a brother."

"Wha-" He said. "I thought you hated me." I manage a small smile.

"I never hate you. Even when I found out you were the culprit. I still love you. I forgive you." He noticed I was still wearing my sixteenth birthday present which he gave me.

"Really, you never cease to intrigue me." He said. I chuckled again as best as I could. He started moving the blade away from me.

Instead of him kissing me. I kissed him instead. It was my first kiss.

His eyes brightened. We both believe we have a future ahead of us.

But he was gone in a blink of an eye. He cried out in alarm before he pushed me to the ground as an arrow was struck to his chest.

I let out a wail of a wounded beast. I reached out for him but even before I even reach him, I knew he was dead.

There's no way he will ever survive this attack.

There's no way I will ever hear his voice again. There's no way I will see his beautiful blue eyes again.

It was the fourth memory I will never forget.

* * *

_It's time to wake up from your dreams, child. You're a **Hero**. Not a little girl anymore._

* * *

Just a bit longer...

* * *

_**No**_

* * *

Aran woke up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched and let out a big yawn. She touched her lips. She wondered what did she just dream but the details slipped away like water in her hands. She glanced around her room. Bamboo walls and an open window showing the view of a huge pole arm, Maha, the spirit of the pole arm was grumbling as usual. So who was she expecting? There's no one here but Lilin and the penguins.

What is this feeling? She asked herself. She felt very lonely and felt tired of waiting. But "who" is she waiting for?

She felt as tears flowed down her cheek. She was surprised why is she acting like this. She rubbed it away with the back of her hands and slipped into her slippers and head to the bathroom.

Staring at the reflection of the mirror which hung by the basin, she yawned again before washing her face. When she dried herself with a towel, she stared back at the reflection. Big sapphire blue eyes and messy snow white hair along with the dark tanned skin girl stared back from the reflection. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and clipped the pin onto her hair, the words that were once carved onto it, faded over time. She changed from her orange jammies, with a pattern of an Orange Mushroom into the Mu Lung clothing which was specially design to fit her.

She climbed down the stairs and stared dejectedly at the empty seat, again with the sense with waiting for someone. She ate her food which was left by Lilin and read the note where she had went.

She smiled at herself, Lilin knew it was her day off so she could take it easy and relax. But the feeling wasn't going away. Again, she asked herself, "who" is she waiting for?

Finally, a name crossed her mind.

Hudak, the name of her old friend, adopted brother and finally a lover. Everything began to make sense to her. Why she was crying earlier, the feeling of emptiness, the feeling of loneliness and the feeling of waiting for someone. She was mourning for them.

The fact that her loved ones are gone from this world. The fact that she will never see them again.

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this out of boredom. Sorry if there's like few grammar mistakes here and there. Hope you enjoy reading it. **


End file.
